1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a swimming pool having an installation for mechanically generating waves.
2. Description of Prior Art
At the present there are two basic principles known for the production of waves in swimming baths.
The first is a pneumatically operated wave generating apparatus in which are provided caissons. These caissons are open at the bottom, subdivided across their width, and cyclically placed under a changing air pressure by means of blowers, so that the water level in the individual caissons is caused to oscillate out-of-phase. These caissons and their blowers are housed adjacent the swimming bath and create the need for a relatively large additional space. Furthermore, due to the structural and physical conditions such pneumatic apparatus has a relatively poor efficiency, as one must particularly bear in mind the cost of an additional pressure resistance.
The other possibility for producing waves is a mechanical apparatus in which waves are generated by means of pistons or small mechanical impellers, i.e. in accordance with the so called vibrating impeller principle. However, such mechanical systems also require a special space around the pool or special wave chambers in the pool. Thus, as in the case of the known pneumatic systems, additional converted space is necessary. Apart from the additional building costs there is no turning surface or wall in those pools intended for sporting events since a grid for the discharge of the waves must be mounted at the front wall of the pool which is normally used as a turning or stopping wall for competitions. Further difficulties arise because a high water level is required in modern pools so as to avoid the so called trough effect. However, when waves are produced, normal water level may be exceeded by 50 cm or more and when the water level is high this may lead to flooding. For this reason the water level must be reduced before using the wave generating apparatus and in fact the additional water must be sucked out in a relatively short space of time into special storage containers which are usually situated underneath the pool. A suction which is dangerous for the bathers may often be produced close to the outlet apertures, particularly when the size of these apertures is relatively small. Finally, the construction of the wave chamber for a mechanical wave generating apparatus is frequently problematic when the chamber must be so dimensioned that its cover plate must be flush with the plane of the remainder of the pool.
3. Object of Invention
The general purpose of the invention is the technical and economic improvement of so called wave baths. More specifically the main objects of the invention are to produce a swimming pool with a wave generating installation or equipment that costs a fraction of the amount required to build the known pools and to provide for a swimming pool which is safer and more economical in operation whilst avoiding the disadvantages of the known systems and taking advantage of the high efficiency achieved by mechanical systems due to the high coupling factor between the mechanical device and the water.